A Shadow Queen
by Shadow's Firebird
Summary: When the Lobelia girls won't leave Haruhi alone, someone is needed to infiltrate the school as a girl. Kyouya's the only man for the job  for some reason , but what happens when he's found out in the middle of the night? Silverbell's in it, kay?


**Hoshi: Okay, we didn't actually take the time to look up the names of the Lobelia girls, so please just tolerate their flower names.**

**Kage: We're hoping that someone will read this, since the appeal of a fic like this is really in seeing Kyouya humiliated.**

**Hoshi: Which is always funny.**

**INAPPROPRIATE TOUCHING, KYOUYA EMBARRASSMENT**

**Kage: M to be safe, since there **_**is**_** actual naughtiness.**

"I've had enough of this!" Tamaki exclaimed one day. "Those Lobelia girls are always coming up with some new plan to kidnap Haruhi!"

The twins were watching the three ever-persistent girls twirl out the door, their plans once again thwarted. Kaoru crossed his arms. "I wish there was some way to know what their next plan was. That way, we could be prepared."

"Or even better," Hikaru added. "If we could find some way to get them to stop!"

Tamaki nodded, tapping his foot irritably.

"I wish we had a girl to spy for us!" Hunny said. "That way, she could go to Lobelia Academy and see what they were up to!"

A light bulb went off in the King's head. "That's a brilliant idea, Hunny-senpai!"

"I don't see how," Haruhi interjected. "Any girl we asked would probably end up being told my secret by Benio or one of the others."

Kyouya nodded. "That means it'd have to be someone that already knows your secret."

Tamaki snapped his fingers. "I've got it! We can dress Haruhi up as she looked in the ninth grade, with long hair!"

"Yeah!" The twins agreed.

Haruhi shook her head. "No, they'd recognize me. They recognized me in my boy's outfit, it wouldn't be any different as a girl." She plopped down on one of the clubroom's couches.

It was then that Kaoru got an idea. "Hey! One of us could dress up as a girl!"

Hunny cheered. "Neat! I want to be a princess!"

"It'd have to be someone that they'd have a hard time recognizing," Kyouya pointed out. "Which means Tamaki's out."

The blonde hung his head. "Aww. And I had found the most perfect blue dress." Everyone stared blankly at him. "What? I'd gotten it for Haruhi. She'd look so cute in it!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Alright, not Tamaki. Mori obviously can't go either, he's too masculine."

"What are you saying Haruhi?" Tamaki cried, shaking her shoulders. "Aren't I masculine?"

"In a sense," Haruhi muttered. "You smell like a boy."

Tamaki clapped. "Did you hear that? Haruhi said that I smell good!"

"No, I said – "

Kyouya cut her off. "I don't think Hunny can really go. He'd probably get distracted."

"Yeah, he might wander off into a room filled with cakes," Hikaru said.

"And be stuck there for hours," Kaoru agreed.

Mori nodded his head vigorously, not wanting Hunny to go on such a dangerous mission.

"They have rooms filled with cakes there?" Hunny shouted excitedly, completely misinterpreting what they were saying. "Let's go now! Bun-bun wants to eat too!"

Everyone else nodded in confirmation that the blonde would definitely get distracted.

"Wait, is it only one of us that can go?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm afraid so," Haruhi said. "If both of you twins go, they'd easily recognize you."

"Well I'm not going without Kaoru!" Hikaru declared, wrapping his arms around his brother's waist.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru cried.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru replied, though there were no guests around.

Haruhi scratched her head. "So…who does that leave?"

Slowly, everyone turned to look at Kyouya. He glanced up from his clipboard. "What are you all looking at me for?"

Tamaki grinned mischievously. "You'd be perfect to go, Kyouya!" He said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "After all, you are _Mommy._"

Kyouya shook his head. "No, I refuse."

"Please Kyouya?" Haruhi and Hunny asked sweetly, looking up at him.

"Woah! It's the double puppy eyes assault!" Hikaru whispered to his twin.

"Ingenious!" Kaoru murmured.

Kyouya swallowed, obviously not unfazed by the puppy eyes. He shook his head. "No. I'm not dressing up like a woman."

"Not a woman," Hunny corrected him. "You'd probably be dressed like a school girl."

"Then absolutely not."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked right at him seriously. "If you do, we won't break anything valuable for two whole months."

"Yeah!" Tamaki interjected. "And we won't go on any costly field trips until the next holiday!"

They had found Kyouya's weak spot. The ebony haired teen pondered this. _'The last thing the twins broke cost 500,000 yen to replace! No breaking things for two months…and we haven't been able to afford proper food for the guests since the trip to Akako Island! There's a good four million we could save from all this. So tempting…' _

"Well?" Haruhi asked eagerly.

"Fine," Kyouya muttered. "But if you think you're dying my hair you've got another thing coming."

Hikaru and Kaoru each linked arms with him. "Hey, you know we couldn't do that!"

"You're just not the Shadow King with any color but black," Kaoru said.

"Or maybe more so, the Shadow _Queen!_" Hikaru jeered.

The twins laughed maniacally, releasing the vice president and running off into the back room.

"Where are you going?" Tamaki asked.

"We need to design a uniform for him!" Hikaru called. "The Ouran ones are too recognizable!"

Kyouya sighed, rubbing out his hair. "This isn't going to end well."

Hunny suddenly jumped on his back, knocking the wind out of him. "Let's get you disguised, Kyou-chan!"

"Please get off me Hunny-senpai," Kyouya wheezed, adjusting his glasses.

Out of nowhere, Tamaki had produced a makeup table, complete with everything they would need to make Kyouya look like a girl. The ebony haired teen surveyed the vast array of beauty products before deciding that he didn't want to be there.

"Um, I've just remembered an urgent – " He called as he walked quickly towards the door. However, he was interrupted when Mori grabbed him around the waist and hoisted him up over his shoulder.

Haruhi laughed as she watched him carry the Shadow King back. "C'mon Kyouya-senpai, this won't be too bad. I'll do the actual makeup applying, okay?"

This consoled Kyouya only slightly. _'At least it's someone who might actually know what they're doing,' _He thought as he was plopped in a chair.

Tamaki turned the chair so he was facing them. Haruhi thought for a minute before picking up a bottle of pale foundation. Kyouya tilted his head.

"What's that for?" He wondered.

"It's supposed to make the products look more natural," Haruhi explained. "At least, that's what my dad said."

Trusting that Ranka had taught his daughter well, he sighed and closed his eyes, letting Haruhi put it on his face. The cream felt strange, covering his skin.

"Ooh! Looks good, Haru-chan!" Hunny said.

Tamaki picked up a pallet of very gaudily colored eye shadow. "How about one of these, Haruhi?" He suggested.

The brunette shook her head. "That's way too obvious, senpai. I'm thinking something more like this." She held up a much smaller pallet of an almost clear lavender powder.

Tamaki nodded disappointedly.

'_I feel rather ridiculous," _Kyouya thought as the soft pad of an applicator pushed against his eyelid. _'I guess it's not too bad though. There are a lot worse things I could be dressing up as. And Hikaru and Kaoru should do a good job of designing the uniform. I just hope it's not too pricey."_

"Kyouya? Can you open your mouth a little?" Haruhi asked.

The black haired teen obediently parted his lips. Carefully, Haruhi applied a plain, purplish color of lipstick. She looked at her handiwork, smiling proudly. Putting down the lipstick tube, she grabbed a container of blush and began dusting it over his cheeks.

Tamaki suddenly jerked Kyouya's hair. "Ah! Tamaki, what the hell?" Kyouya exclaimed, his eyes still closed.

"Your hair is too short," Tamaki replied, "So I'm going to put a ponytail in it, okay?"

Kyouya was about to protest, but sighed in defeat. He was going on a mission with little or nothing to gain from it. The only positive he could think of would be for Haruhi and the club members to stop being pestered and more able to focus on club activities. That wouldn't even cut back on loss of time that much. He knew of several girls who showed up specifically to see if Haruhi was going to be kidnapped again. But the prospect of no field trips or broken treasures added a lot of pressure on Kyouya if he were to change his mind. So much money saved…maybe the mission wouldn't be that bad. Go in, go out, tell the host club what he learned. Not too complicated.

"There! All done!" Tamaki announced.

Hunny walked over to see. He tilted his head slightly. "I think it's a little unbalanced, Tama-chan. I'll fix it." The short blonde pulled on the black ponytail that had been attached to Kyouya's hair. It moved into place. "Perfect!"

"I'm done with the makeup too, senpai," Haruhi said. "Can we see how it turned out?"

The ebony haired teen sighed and stood up. He pushed on his glasses and opened his eyes, looking around at the shocked faces of the host club. Suddenly, Hikaru and Kaoru ran in.

"Hey, we're all finished with the – " They stopped. "Woah."

"What?" Kyouya wondered.

Everyone blinked. "Convincing!" They all gasped. (Except Mori. He just kind of looked with a less blank expression than usual.)

Haruhi handed Kyouya a mirror. "Gyah!" He experimentally touched his face, trying to see if it was real. "Wow. Excellent job, I should say."

The twins quickly ran into the back.

"Where are you going?" Hunny asked.

"To get the uniform!" Kaoru replied.

They returned seconds later with a dark colored girl's uniform they'd invented. The top half was a deep violet, the edges of the sleeves and the bottom trimmed in white and a large black ribbon piece on the folded collar. The lower part was a medium length skirt, zigzagging folds around it giving it shape. It was dyed a dark black and violet plaid, also with white trim. The host club stared at it.

'_It suits him,'_ they thought.

Kyouya looked at the uniform. A momentary jolt of horror raced through his veins as it was placed in his hands. Sighing, he walked into the back to change. A pair of knee-high white socks with black ribbons on it was in the shirt's hanger. Hesitating, he stripped off his boy's uniform to put on the girl's one.

"Poor Kyouya," Hikaru laughed, slinging an arm around his brother's neck. "Even with a feminine face, he's still gonna look ridiculous in this."

"Why? What did you do to it?" Haruhi asked.

"Nothing," Kaoru said. "We were rather mean with it though."

"How?" The brunette wondered.

"Well, for starters it comes with a padded chest."

"And tall, girl's socks, complete with ribbons."

"A short skirt."

"Frilly shorts under it, just to make it worse."

"A pretty bow, to match the oh-so-inconspicuous one on the chest."

"A– "

Tamaki cut them off. "Geez, you went to no expense to mortify him, didn't you?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Hey, we're not allowed to break anything for two months. I think it's fair."

Haruhi shook her head. Hunny poked her with Bun-bun, giggling.

"I think Kyou-chan's going to look pretty!" He said, beaming.

Kyouya stepped out from behind the curtain, his face slightly red. "Alright, go on. How bad is it?"

The group turned to look at him, mouths agape. Jokingly, Tamaki glided over to him and placed a hand on his waist.

"Mommy, dear," He purred, "I think you look like the mysterious, beautiful moonlit flower I saw the moment I met you."

Kyouya laughed. "Good then?"

"You look excellent!" The twins said, doing the thumbs up sign.

Haruhi nodded, grinning widely. Mori and Hunny applauded.

"Okay, so we've got the disguise," Haruhi said. "Now how are we going to get you into Lobelia Academy?"

"That's the easy part," Kaoru blurted. "One of Kyouya's drivers can take him to the school, completely conspicuously of course, and drop him off at the front gate. It's a boarding school, so coming in at any hour should be fine."

"Won't they recognize the car?" Haruhi wondered.

Kyouya shook his head. "I have several cars that are just plain black, and I could have one of the newer, younger drivers take me there."

The group looked ready to go, determined and excited looks on all their faces. Well, except for Kyouya. He looked slightly anxious, and mortified that he'd have to go home in what he was wearing.

Thankfully, Haruhi was able to come with Kyouya to gloss the whole situation over. Basically, she told them that it was Tamaki's idea to dress him up, and it was all for the good of the club. None of the Ootori staff seemed to understand, but few of them cared. A driver escorted a very red-faced Kyouya out to the garage. Haruhi followed behind, jaw dropping as she looked around.

"Woah!" She exclaimed. "This place is bigger than my whole house tenfold!"

Kyouya nodded moodily, getting into the back seat. Haruhi smiled and waved farewell before exiting out the door. The ebony haired teen leaned against the glass. _'Wake up,' _He ordered himself inside his head. _'You're not going to be convincing if you're not at least cheery.'_

The driver pulled out of the garage and turned onto an unfamiliar road, headed toward St. Lobelia Academy. Kyouya watched the scenery move far too quickly by, thinking. How would he execute his plan? Would he have to make friends with the Lobelia girls? Would he have to spend the night? He sincerely hoped not. The makeup would probably wipe off if he went to sleep, and he didn't have any more to replace it with. Not that he knew how to apply it anyway.

Slowly, the tires rolled to a stop in front of the tall, arching gates. Kyouya grabbed his book bag and opened the door by himself. He waved goodbye to the driver as if he actually knew who he was. The driver lifted his hat in a feeling of honor and drove off. Swallowing heavily, the teen walked through the gates. Girls all around the courtyard stared at him, chatting suspiciously. Not really needing to try to play the shy girl, he blushed slightly and sped up. The second he reached for the front door handle, a large feminine hand pulled his out of the way. Before he knew it, he had been swept into the arms of Benio, or Rose-san, as her peers called her. She loomed over him, being several inches taller.

"Why what have we here, Daisy and Silverbell-san?" She asked huskily. "It looks like a lovely new flower has decided to join our garden."

Silverbell and Daisy glided over, closely prodding and examining Kyouya.

"Hmm, kind of a homely maiden, isn't she Rose-sama?" Daisy sneered.

"I think she's beautiful," Silverbell countered, stroking the boy's ponytail.

"But just look," Daisy protested, lifting Kyouya's arm. "Quite masculine shoulders, and not very wide hips. I find her rather mannish, actually."

Deciding he should be insulted by this, Kyouya snatched his hand away. "I don't want your opinion, miss. I need to find the main office."

"A rather low voice," Rose sighed, "But a lovely one, nonetheless. I think she'll make a nice addition to the Zuka club."

"The what?" Kyouya pretended to wonder. He shook his head. "Look, can you please let me go? I need to talk to the headmistress."

"Before you do, can you tell us why you're here?" Daisy asked. "And what your name is, at least?"

"Yes, what is your name?" Rose gripped his chin.

"K-Keiko," He said.

"Beautiful," Rose swooned, putting a hand on her head. She reminded him strikingly of Tamaki.

"I'm here on an exchange program," He continued. "Has your school been notified of it?"

The group shook their heads. Without hesitation, Kyouya pulled a fake document explaining the exchange program and handed it to them. His closest working staff had arranged that it be printed, and made the seal as official as possible. As an extra precaution, a fictional school had been created. The only actual residents of the previously abandoned building were some of Kyouya and Tamaki's staff. They were using the excuse that the school hours ended earlier than Lobelia's and all the students had gone home, in case the schools tried to communicate.

Rose read it carefully before rolling it up and slipping it into her own bag. "Perfect then. Would you like an official tour of the school by the Zuka club, miss?"

Kyouya nodded. "Alright, sure. Can you tell me about the Zuka club while we walk? It sounds interesting."

The four walked down the hall. Kyouya listened disinterestedly as the other three babbled endlessly about how their club was solely for the purpose of removing the evils of the male gender from their way of life. After about twenty minutes of hearing essentially the same topic, the teen cut in.

"Um, what kind of activities do you do in the Zuka club?" He asked. "Surely not just discussion of females being the superior race, am I correct?"

Rose beamed at his use of the term "superior race". "Of course not, though this is a much used topic of conversation. We also have tea parties, and play games. But aside from doing 'girl things'," She spat the phrase like it was a curse. "We also train in Kendo and Karate, and engage in more 'masculine' activities. But the most important part of the Zuka club…"

The lighting in the room suddenly changed, putting a spotlight on Rose. Daisy and Silverbell joined her in twirling flamboyantly onto a stage that had appeared out of nowhere.

"We put on spectacular performances for the school!" They all sang.

Kyouya nodded slowly. Performing was definitely not his idea of fun. There was more merit in helping organize a play or musical than actually participating in it anyway. "Uh…alright then." He glanced out the window. To his horror, the sun was starting to sink below the horizon. He had brought the necessary items for staying overnight, (besides makeup) but that didn't mean he wanted to.

"Oh, we'd better get you checked in!" Daisy cried, grabbing his arm. "I had no idea how late it was!"

The three pulled him to the office by his wrist. He stumbled along behind them, calling for them to slow down. However, none of the girls listened. Quickly, they dashed into the office and Rose slapped Kyouya's fake admission sheet on the counter.

"I'm sorry miss," she panted to the secretary. "This girl here," She looked down at the sheet. "Keiko Nozaki is going to be a temporary exchange student for a while. She showed up about half an hour ago with this form."

The secretary examined it for any trace of counterfeit before nodding. Silverbell and Daisy cheered, grabbing Kyouya's arms and jumping excitedly.

"Can you please let me go?"

Daisy gripped his hand. "C'mon, Keiko! I want to show you where you'll be staying!" She held up a slip that Rose had just handed to her. "You're in the same room as us!"

Silverbell tapped her chin. "There's only three beds in that room. We don't have any sleeping mats…"

Rose smiled. "Your bed is the largest, Silverbell-san. Why don't you have her sleep with you until we get another one?"

The girls applauded at this idea. Kyouya sighed before following the delighted girls down the halls and up a set of stairs to their room. The only plus was that they were no longer dragging him. As soon as they stepped inside, a strong smell of flowers and linen hit the teen's face. The girls seemed unfazed, twirling to their separate beds. Silverbell motioned to her bed, where the boy sat down. He set his bag next to the bed and started to dig through it.

'_Shit, I forgot night clothes,' _He scolded himself internally.

Daisy looked into the bag. "Oh! Looks like you forgot pajamas, Keiko!"

Rose put a hand dramatically on her chest. "Now, this cannot do! Why not borrow something from us, my dear?"

Kyouya stood up. He barely had time to blink before the three girls started thrusting various articles of clothing into his arms. Before the problem could get too out of hand, he politely asked them to stop and requested if he could choose on his own. The girls nodded immediately, and gestured to a large wardrobe labeled "Night Wear". The teen opened the door. Inside was a vast array of nightgowns and pajamas, ranging from thin, lingerie-ish type clothes to almost boy's styles. He grabbed a set of black pajamas and went into the bathroom, sure to lock the door before he changed. Once he was in all his clothes, he returned and sat on the bed once again. The Zuka club was currently washing the makeup off their faces with small, white hand towels. Silverbell blinked at him.

"You need to clean your face," She explained, "Otherwise your skin will get covered in acne. And the makeup will smear on the pillows."

Kyouya held up his hands in declination. "Um, no thank you. I didn't bring any makeup besides this."

"That's okay, we can share!" Daisy offered, bounding over to him. She dipped a clean hand towel in a bowl of warm water and wrung it out. "Alright, now let's get this makeup off."

The black haired teen closed his eyes and held his breath, terrified that the Zuka club would discover his secret. The soft fabric rubbed across his skin, wiping off the products and allowing his pores to breathe again. He almost sighed in relief, but held it in. Slowly, the girls' eyes began to widen. Daisy put the hand towel down.

"Keiko! Why did you wear makeup if you have a face as pretty as this?" She exclaimed. "Still kind of masculine, but pretty all the same!"

The ebony haired teen couldn't help but feel somewhat insulted that he had been mistaken for a girl even without the makeup, but relieved. He listened to Rose and Daisy yap on and on about how they didn't know Kyouya's skin was such a lovely shade of olive and things like that. Silverbell, however, was staring in shock at him.

'_He's from the host club! The boy with the clipboard!'_

As she watched him move slowly away from the other two girls and onto the bed, a smirk played across her lips.

'_Let's not tell anyone now. I can use this to my advantage.'_ She thought.

She climbed into her bed, watching her friends do the same. Once the room was pitch black, they fell asleep instantly. But Silverbell had other things on her mind. She rolled over and wove her hands around Kyouya's waist. The teen's eyes widened. Quickly, he pulled on his glasses so as to see what the girl was doing.

"Um…Silverbell-san?" He whispered.

She got very close to his ear, so only he could hear. "What is it…_Kyouya-kun?_" Gently, she ran her tongue along the shell of his ear.

Very terrified that she had found out, he shook his head. "Who?"

"I said Kyouya-kun," She said inaudibly, running her tongue down his neck.

"Stop licking me," the teen hissed.

"I don't think so," Silverbell laughed quietly. "I think you're going to let me do what I want, or I'll expose your secret to everyone. What'll happen when they find out you slept in a bed with a girl? You'll be carted off to prison for sexual assault."

Thinking that Silverbell might get in trouble for the same thing, the ebony haired teen swallowed. "F…fine. What are you planning on doing?"

"Not much," She whispered, her hands creeping into his shirt. "I just want to feel you a little."

Her long fingertips traced the contours of his thin, slightly toned chest, moving sensually closer and closer to his nipples. Quickly, she gave them a hard pinch, eliciting a tiny whimper from the other. He instantly covered his mouth.

"Does that feel nice?" She breathed, grinning. "Or does it hurt?"

"H…hurts," Kyouya said voicelessly.

The girl giggled. "Don't worry, Kyouya-kun. I can make this very pleasant for you. Now just hold still…" Her hands slid under the waistband of his pajama pants.

"Get off!" He ordered, pulling up her wrists.

"Help!" Silverbell shouted. "Pervert! Rapist! Help, someone!"

Rose and Daisy instantly sat up to see Silverbell with her hands cupped around her mouth and Kyouya curled up on the bed. The two stared at their roommate.

"What is it, Silverbell-san?" Rose asked, her voice brimming with concern.

"Oh. Oh nothing," Silverbell sighed, rubbing her head. "Just a nightmare, that's all."

"Do you want to come sleep in my bed with me?" Daisy offered.

"No, that's alright." The teen smirked. "I've got Keiko to keep me company. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Silver!"

The other two girls were soon fast asleep again, snoring quietly. Silverbell pressed up against Kyouya, her hands moving directly for his pants.

"This won't do," She muttered, pushing at the ponytail on the back of Kyouya's head. She reached up and undid the clips that held it in place and pulled it off. Then she set it under her pillow. "There. That feels more proper. I can breathe down your neck now."

She moved her fingers down under his clothes to touch his cock. Gently, she traced her fingertip along the shaft before taking it in her hand, pumping slowly.

"Mmm…Kyouya, you're so _long_," She panted, making him feel quite uncomfortable.

She began to squeeze harder and pump faster. Kyouya felt redness tinting his cheeks. Pleasure crept through his veins. He barely felt Silverbell pull on his side and turn him over. However, he definitely noticed when the teen slunk under the covers, her lips mere centimeters from his pants.

"What are you d – "

The ebony haired teen had to bite into his fist to prevent himself from making any sound. Silverbell jerked his pants and underwear down and ran her tongue along his arousal. Teasingly, she flicked the very point of her tongue at the head, making Kyouya unable to hold in a small mewl. Deliberately slowly, she moved down to the base, licking around the shaft and leaving wet kisses. Kyouya suddenly regained his sense of discretion. Feeling the teen start to take him fully into her mouth, he realized that he valued his virginity more than the mission.

"Stop," he said forcefully. He pulled her up by her head, watching her grin maniacally. She grabbed his wrists and pinned his arms down by his sides.

"Do you want me to call the other girls again?" She asked, licking his arousal.

Kyouya moved uncomfortably. Then an idea popped into his head. "Sure. In fact, do it right now."

Silverbell immediately shouted for Rose and Daisy, not at all realizing what kind of situation she was in. The two girls looked up to see her holding down a squirming Kyouya, her mouth near his cock, which was completely exposed.

"S…Silver?" Daisy exclaimed, disbelief strong in her voice.

"Keiko isn't a girl!" Silverbell cried. "He's a boy! From the host club nonetheless!"

"W-we can clearly see he's a boy," Rose said weakly.

"What are you doing to him?" Daisy added.

"Oh! Um…" She suddenly realized what it looked like she was doing. "I was…uh…"

"Molesting me?" Kyouya offered angrily, his face white.

Daisy ran up and dragged Silverbell off, leaving the ebony haired teen to quickly pull up his pants.

"From the host club?" Rose bellowed. She jerked the boy up by his collar. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Kyouya sighed. "I suppose honesty would be the best policy here. I was asked to come here as a spy, to try and figure out why you three keep trying to kidnap Haruhi. Believe me, it wasn't my idea."

"But why did you come in here?" Daisy asked. "And get in the bed with Silver, nonetheless?"

Kyouya crossed his arms. "I was trying to tell you that I would have preferred to sleep on the floor, if anything, or a couch." He tilted his head in annoyance. "However, you all seem to have a way of thrusting situations onto others without giving them a chance to protest."

"Oh…um. Right," Daisy said sheepishly, completely forgetting that she was mad. "Er, sorry about that one."

Rose also crossed her arms, grimacing. "Alright. What do you suppose we do now? We could easily report you to the authorities, which would seriously dent your club's financial abilities."

"I could report you too," Kyouya pointed out, "Thanks to your friend here."

Rose and Daisy glared at Silverbell menacingly. The teen waved her hands in front of her face.

"Now c'mon," She said nervously. "What I did wasn't _that_ bad was it? Not in retrospect! I mean, he slept in a girl's dorm! With girls!"

Kyouya looked at her. "I can't see much that I did wrong, other than sleeping in a girls dorm. I refused to touch you while we shared a bed, for one. Second, I've been acting courteous to you all as far as I can see. Honestly, I think you've committed a much larger crime than I have."

Silverbell paused before nodding, her face flushed in embarrassment.

"So?" Rose interjected. "I don't think you should stay here. What do we do now?"

Kyouya scratched the back of his neck. "I think I should go home. Getting into trouble with the prestigious Lobelia academy would not be good for me. Although…" The moonlight outside sent a glare off his glasses. "It wouldn't be a very pleasant situation for you either, messing with a member of the Ootori family."

Daisy extended her hand. "Then why don't we just pretend this never happened? You can go back to your estate, and we'll just tell the headmistress that something came up at home and you had to leave, okay?"

Kyouya smiled, shaking her hand. "Yes, thank you."

The ebony haired teen picked up his bag before walking towards the door. Suddenly he paused, turning to look at the girls. "By the way, why _do_ you keep trying to kidnap Haruhi?"

Rose put a hand affectionately on her own cheek. "Why, to rescue her! Such a lovely maiden shouldn't go through her life in the clutches of some impudent boys."

"Ah, I see." The teen put on a friendly face, though the intentions behind it were clearly sinister. "I'm sorry, but would you mind doing it a little less often? The surprises are good for business on occasion, but they're starting to become a bit of a nuisance. And we don't want anything unfortunate to happen, do we?"

He walked out the door, leaving the three girls cowering in terror.

"S…scary!" They all said in unison.

"He's like a shadow king!" Silverbell squeaked.

"I don't know how you managed to hold him down," Daisy said, "But he brings a whole new meaning to the phrase 'if looks could kill'."

Silverbell paused before grinning sheepishly. "Um…yeah. Why don't we go back to sleep?"

Without another word, the three were in their beds, the covers pulled up over their eyes lest Kyouya return for something.

The next day, Tamaki paced in circles through the club room, a terrified look on his face.

"He should be back by now!" He exclaimed. "What happened? Do you think he got eaten? I have to know!"

The twins whacked him over the head. "Relax, Milord. Kyouya should be fine."

"Or what if he got captured?" Tamaki shouted, completely ignoring the two. "What if he decided he liked the Zuka club better and decided to become a permanent member?"

Haruhi sighed. "Listen senpai, I don't think Kyouya would – "

She was cut off by the opening of a door. A very bedraggled looking Kyouya stepped into the room, his hair messed up and his eyes dull and sunken.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki cried, jumping on his back. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Without warning, a dark violet aura entered the room. Kyouya glared at the blonde.

"Get off," He hissed.

The entire host club was pressed against the wall, their expressions terrified.

"K…Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi asked timidly.

The ebony haired teen glanced menacingly at her before turning to the rest of the group. "I want answers. Who honestly thought that it would be a good idea to send me to Lobelia Academy?"

No one spoke up.

"Don't lie to me…" Kyouya hissed, the violet aura floating around him.

Everyone except Mori raised their hands instantly, sweat rolling off their heads.

"P-please don't hurt us, your demon-ship!" Hikaru pleaded.

"We promise to reward you for your suffering!" Kaoru added.

Kyouya laughed wickedly, the sound resonating through the room. "I didn't sleep at all last night. I was busy clearing up the mess you had made, and believe me, that was exhausting work. I can't say I'm in a particularly good mood." A grin laced his features. "I think I should repay you for all the trouble you've caused. You've got five seconds to scatter."

The six shot through the room and out the door, their screams echoing behind them. Renge suddenly popped out of nowhere and stood in their way.

"What's going on? Why do you all look like you're about to wet your pants?" She asked.

"No time! Run! Run!" The twins shouted, pushing her out of the way. They shot down the hall. The doors to the club room opened not too far away, Kyouya stepping out from behind them.

"Heh…this should be fun." Kyouya chuckled, his eyes glowing evilly. He walked calmly down the hallway, despite his rather quick pace. Renge watched in terror as he turned the corner.

"I don't know what they did," She muttered, running a hand through her hair. "But I'll be surprised if they all make it to school tomorrow in one piece."

**Hoshi: Yeah, it's a lame way to end off the fic, but still, the meat is what really matters. **

**Kage: So please review! Tell us what you thought!**

**Hoshi: And for your convenience, here is another pre-written review.**

"**I like super cake! This is a fanfic!"**


End file.
